SCP-173
SCP-173, also known as the Statue, the Sightless Idol, Oon-Shiveen Thar'ie '''and '''The Wandering Boy is a statue made of concrete and rebar, painted on with Krylon-brand spray paint. Despite its construction and appearance, it is animate and extremely dangerous, as it will attempt to snap the neck of anyone that spots it. However, it can only move when no one is watching it. Stats Attack Potency: Wall level (Crushed a bulkhead door. Can instantly snap necks of its victims.) | Building level, likely Large Building level '(Dealt damage to SCP-682, which is capable of destroying small skyscrapers. A group of 150 SCP-173 clones ripped 682 apart.) 'Speed: 'At least '''Superhuman '(Can move several meters in the blink of an eye and snap the necks of multiple personnel in that same time frame.) | 'High Hypersonic '(Stated to be able to cross continents in minutes. Can kill a man who is 10 centimeters away in 100 microseconds.) '''Durability: Wall level '''(Should be on this level due to being made of concrete.) | '''Building level, likely Large Building level '(SCP-682 didn't even try to attack it, instead focusing on keeping eye contact with it.) 'Hax: None | Body Manipulation '''(Implied to not kill victims through physical force, but instead by making their spines sever between the second and third vertebrae automatically when it gets in melee range.), '''Technological Manipulation (Lights sometimes tend to break and flicker when 173 is around. When automatic cleaning systems were installed in its cell, 173's exertions blocked critical valves and electronics. Tapes and recordings of 173 degrade over time. When a set of drones was deployed to observe 173, their circuitry was damaged by the very same exertions.), Acid Manipulation '(Can alter the exertions it produces and make it contain complex biochemical compounds capable of eating through carbon nanotube weave and a foot of concrete.), '''Immortality '(If destroyed, will recreate itself at a later date.) '''Intelligence: Unknown '''| Likely Above''' Average (It is very clearly capable of using at least basic strategies, such as cooperating with copies of itself to escape containment. Instead of snapping the neck of a depressed specimen, it decided to let him live and, consequently, let him suffer. While chasing an MTF group, tried to use alternate routes to flank them. Appears to have at least some sort of empathy.) Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless (SCP-173 rarely moves in the first place, making it difficult to actually gauge this factor. However, it does not require food, water, rest, or anything an actual living creature could need due to being a concrete statue. In an alternate timeline, has actively sought out victims decades after it had already eliminated all of humanity.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *''Cloning: '''Through an unknown process, SCP-173 can clone itself. All of the clones appear to possess a hive mind. At one point, over 61 copies of 173 breached containment and caused thousands of casualties. After a long enough period, thousands of 173 clones were present. ''(Extended Canon) Key '''Article Canon | Extended Canon Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *After having cloned itself thousands of times, the clones were together able to destroy concrete bunkers and compromise foot-thick steel doors. Speed/Reactions *Stated by Dr. Smascher to have an average speed of 20 to 22 m/s when unobserved. Durability/Endurance *Practically immune to gunfire. Skill/Intelligence *In one of the possible timelines, committed genocide on all of humanity. *Killed an MTF squad on its own. *After creating dozens of clones, breached containment, destroyed 4 Foundation facilities within 24 hours and killed roughly 500,000 civilians. *Killed Dr. Bright 37 times. *Had a date night with Dr. Clef. *Killed 130 soldiers in a few minutes. Weaknesses *Can only move when no one is observing it. *Can be and has been possessed by psionic means. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Wall Level Category:High Hypersonic Category:Building Level Category:Large Building Level Category:Duplication Users Category:Superhuman Speed